


This is Gospel

by Zerer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Castiel, Amelia is not very nice please forgive me, Comatose Dean, Crazy Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Feels, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Gabriel, Human Gabriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Minor Sastiel, Nice Meg, Not Beta Read, Nurse Castiel, Nurse Charlie, Nurse Gabriel, Sam Winchester Angst, Sastiel is very minor please forgive, Sick Dean Winchester, i know nothing about doctors and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gospel for the fallen ones<br/>Locked away in permanent slumber<br/>Assembling their philosophies<br/>From pieces of broken memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the one where Dean has been in a coma since he was 16 and now it's 12 years later and he wakes up and thinks that he's a hunter.
> 
> The characters aren't mine and all I'm doing is putting them in a sandbox of angst. The only thing I'm gaining from this is the fact that you, you beautiful person are reading it. That's right, I'm talking about YOU!
> 
> Title from Panic! At The Disco's This is Gospel. It's my favourite song ^-^

He shouldered the door open, running his hand through his hair and sitting down heavily in the seat next to the bed with a sigh. He let his backpack fall to the floor.

“Hey Dean.” He gave his brother’s still form a soft smile, “How’re things?”

As usual, Dean remained motionless apart from the even breaths he was taking.

Sam’s smile turned sad, “That bad huh?” He forced a laugh and leant forward, brushing Dean’s hair back with one hand.

“Same on my side, things with Amelia are going terrible, we’re fighting again but for some reason I can’t remember why.” Sam grimaced, “And the new kid at The Bunker, Kevin, has taken the whole week off for family issues so Jody’s having to work extra time so I can still visit you.” 

He sighed and pet Dean’s forearm lightly, “But enough about our crappy lives, let’s get to the good stuff.” He let go of Dean and grabbed his backpack and pulled out an assortment of books.

As long as Sam could remember Dean being in the hospital, he could remember visiting him with things to do. Mainly it was textbooks that he would read out loud, and homework that he would walk Dean through. It was this that caused Sam to learn the higher level work, the work that Dean was meant to be doing and that led to Stanford, but Sam didn’t like to think about the two years he spent away from Dean.

He also read out fiction, such as the Harry Potter series and every Stephen King novel. One of the nurses, Charlie, would read The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings to them when Sam was still in high school and pulling all-nighters pretty much every few days. When Charlie hadn’t been in on those kind of days, Sam would put on his favourite podcast, Welcome to Night Vale, for Dean to listen to while Sam dozed in his seat. He also put on his favourite TV shows, like Buffy, Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Sherlock and American Horror Story.

Logically Sam knew that Dean wasn’t watching the shows, but he hoped that Dean was listening to them and enjoying them.

Today Sam had a collection of novellas that he had taken from The Bunker, the bookstore that he had bought when he quit the college thing and decided to stay near Dean.

“So, we have Of Mice and Men, Animal Farm, To Kill a Mockingbird, Steppenwolf, A Brave New World, 1984 and Catcher in the Rye. What’s your poison?”

Sam watched as Dean didn’t react.

“Tough choice, I know. I didn’t like Animal Farm so let’s keep that for a rainy day when every other book I have has been destroyed okay? You wanna try Of Mice and Men?”

Dean breathed in response.

“Understandable, I still get sudden fits of rage over Steinbeck ever since we had to study it.”

Sam kept talking to fill the silence, “To Kill a Mockingbird is quite good but I don’t think you’re in the mood for it today.”

“How about Catcher in the Rye?” A soft voice suggested behind him. It was Castiel, Dean’s night-time nurse.

Sam smiled up at her, “That sounds good.” He set that book aside and carefully packed the rest of the books into his backpack. He cleared his throat and opened the book, thanking Castiel when she placed a glass of water on the bedside table next to him and a couple of throat soothers.

She gave him a kind smile and went about her checks as Sam started reading to Dean.

“If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you’ll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like-“

 

+++

 

When he woke up it was dark and there was a puddle of drool on the pillow beneath him and a bad cramp in his arm. Sam blinked blearily around him and recognised that he was in Dean’s room and Castiel had put a pillow under his head and a blanket over his shoulders. She had also removed the book from his grasp and bookmarked it neatly. He stared at it on the bedside table for a few moments before he stood up and stretched, wincing when his back creaked alarmingly.

“Looks like it’s time for me to go home De.” He yawned, “What’s the time?” 

He checked his watch. 2:53AM.

He yawned absently, “Amelia’s gonna be pissed.” He told Dean.

Sam leant forward and kissed Dean’s forehead lightly and left the book. Castiel’s shift ended at 5AM, maybe she would read to Dean later on.

“Goodnight De.” He whispered before scooping up his backpack and leaving quietly.

 

+++

 

The next day Sam arrived at noon with a sandwich and a speaker.

“Yeah, yeah, judge all you want man.” Sam said to Dean’s expressionless face, “I’ll be back later to read to you, I’m on my lunch break right now and I probably have twenty minutes tops. I cant leave Jody alone forever you know?”

He hooked his iPod up to the speaker and set the volume down low. He opened the Spotify playlist he had made based on Dean’s old music tastes.

Sam pressed play and smiled slightly when Nothing Else Matters by Metallica started up.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m only here to eat and you know it. I’ll be back in three hours y’know.” 

Dean didn’t even twitch.

Sam sighed and tucked into his sandwich as the afternoon nurse, Meg, came in to do her checks and she gave Sam a small smile before leaving them in peace. She was the second nurse Dean had had named Meg, but she was by far nicer than the last one. 

Sam chewed thoughtfully and nodded his head slightly to the music.

 

+++

 

“I have had it up to here with your crap Sam!” Amelia yelled and Sam cowered slightly.

“I don’t-“ He started, confused, yet this seemed to make her even more angry.

“All you ever do is spend time with Dean. It’s Dean this and Dean that. I’m your girlfriend Sam, maybe you should actually spend time with me instead of sleeping most nights at the hospital and staying there all weekend? I’ve visited with you Sam, and I’ve seen all you do for him but you gotta face it sometime. Dean’s pretty much gone and no amount of reading is gonna bring him back.”

Sam straightened up to his full height and stared her in the eye.  
“I told you when you first started to want to date me that I have an older brother that is in a coma. I told you that I spend as much time as possibly with him because I’m scared that he’s trapped in his head with no one to talk to and that he’s lonely. You said that was fine. I gather that it isn’t anymore and if you can’t deal with that then I’d like to ask you to leave.”

Amelia gaped at him, “Maybe I would if it was doing any good! Unbelievable!” She snarled and turned and marched up the stairs.

“I’m leaving.” She announced loudly, “And I won’t be coming back.”

Sam bit his lip to prevent himself from saying, ‘Don’t let the door hit you on he way out.’

“Goodbye Amelia.” He said instead as she stormed through the hallway with her bags and out the door Sam was holding open for her.

“I’ll have Don collect my stuff.” She said snappishly and Sam wrinkled his nose internally. He hated Don.

“Have a nice life Amelia.” He said cheerfully in response and supressed a laugh as she growled.

He let the door slam shut behind her and frowned.

He was fine.

Sam Winchester was fine. He never needed a girlfriend anyway.

 

+++

 

He was overjoyed to see Kevin back as now Jody could have her well-earned rest. She was an old high-school friend of his mom’s and she seemed to always understand Sam’s need to stay with Dean and was willing to work ridiculous hours for it.

However the entire day was chaotic as Sam tried to get everyone into a routine now that Kevin was back and he only made it to the hospital at 7PM.

Sam slipped into Dean’s room quietly, watching as Castiel sat next to him and read out loud.

“What book’s that?” Sam asked curiously, pulling up another chair.

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” Castiel deadpanned and Sam burst out laughing.

“No it’s 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. I thought it may be something Dean would enjoy.”

That was one of the reasons Sam liked Castiel the most, she didn’t act like Sam was a bit weird for spending so much time with his comatose older brother, in fact she listened to Sam talk about Dean and acted as if Dean was awake, but simply couldn’t speak or make decisions at the moment. It was refreshing.

“Cool, what bit are you at?”

Castiel smiled and began reading again.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love, tell me what you think, give me ideas, your wish is my command my beautiful people!  
> I love you that's for sure <3


End file.
